Young Justice Drabbles
by BlackWolfe
Summary: Short dabbles based on songs. Couples include Birdflash and Spitfire. Some center around the team.


**~RULES~**

**1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2\. Turn your music player on and set it to shuffle.**

**3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4\. Do ten of these and post it!**

* * *

**1\. Don't Jump**

By Tokio Hotel

_Wally and Robin_

Robin stood over the city, on top of a huge skyscraper, looking down at everyone. Snow was falling down blanketing the whole city, but he didn't feel it anymore. The tears streaming down his face were the last thing he would know before he became weightless. He thought of everyone he was leaving behind. He thought of each member of the team. There was Batman, the cold hearted dad that would always love him. Wally, of course was last, but he couldn't help but smile quietly through the tears as he thought of the Speedster.

_That stupid, clever boy. He's seen through me this whole time._

The Boy Wonder had started cutting a few months ago. He would always loose himself in the pain, but it was always worse when it was over. The addiction never stopped.

"Robin, don't do this. Don't jump." A voice sounded from behind him clearly. "I need you. I already wake myself up with my screams for you in the middle of the night. You can't do this to me."

Robin closed his eyes. _No. _Conflict was spreading through him as Wally kept talking. _I….I have to do this. Right?_

Wally's strong arms wrapped around him. "If you jump, then so do I."

"No Wally. You have so much to live for. What do I have?"

"You have me you idiot. Come on." Wally pulled him back gently, away from the edge.

Robin looked down at his hands to find they were blue and shaking. His breath came out in short puffs.

They went inside to the heat together. Robin began crying again, but for a different reason.

"Thank you."

* * *

**2\. Who's Your Daddy**

By Rhett and Link

_Wally and Robin_

"Flash is WAY better than Batman!" Wally shouted. "At least the Flash has superpowers!"

Robin rolled his eyes and angrily cracked his knuckles. "Batman can take out ten men at once without making a sound."

"Flash can run around the world in under ten minutes."

"Batman has his own security company."

Wally rolled his eyes. "At least Flash can feel!"

"That was harsh…" Robin frowned at Wally. "At least Batman _shares _his cookies with me!"

They each sighed and looked at each other. Apparently they had reached a lapse in their argument.

"I guess we both have great mentors."

* * *

**3\. Holding Out for a Hero**

By Frou Frou

_Wally and Robin_

Robin was in a tight situation. His utility belt had been taken from him. Rope was wrapped tightly around his hands and he was hanging from the ceiling. A sock that tasted like grumpy old man had been shoved into his mouth. Deep cuts decorated his arms and face.

He was holding on to the edge of his consciousness, trying to figure out anything about his kidnapers. They came and beat him with sticks and whips. He didn't let any sound escape his mouth; He was better than that.

Hours passed slowly. They broke his arm at one point, but made him hang from the ceiling still. Hope seemed lost.

Robin woke up and looked around. He couldn't explain it, but for the first time, he felt something was going to happen.

A flash of yellow zoomed through the room. It didn't stop long enough to speak as it released Robin from his binds.

It turned to the two men with a silent fury that Robin could sense. At speeds untraceable by the human eye, they were rendered unconscious. The two criminals were tied up with the rope that had kept Robin from fighting back a few seconds ago.

"How did you find me?"

Wally pulled Robin close. "Batman. Are you okay?"

"I am now."

* * *

**4\. Let It Go**

By Idina Mezel (From Frozen)

_Wally/Robin_

Everyone has their secrets; everyone has something to hide. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of lying and hiding. When Robin found out, the total disgust in his eyes made him run away.

He ran to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He didn't want anyone to judge him. Sure he was Bi. Why did Robin have to announce it to the whole group?

The speedster pulled the pillow to his chest as he sat down on the bed. He always cared about what people said even though he pretended he didn't.

After half an hour, there was a knock on his door.

"Robin?" Wally was surprised when the Boy Wonder pushed his way in. "What are you doing here?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Robin muttered as he leaned up and kissed Wally roughly.

Wally was surprised, but kissed him back with just as much passion. He wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry I announced it to the whole group. I was just so happy."

"'S Fine," Wally replied before kissing him again and running his hands along his sides.

* * *

**5\. Eyes Closed**

By The Narrative

_Wally/Robin_

Robin hated the way Wally would open up, and in the next moment, he would be as cold as a rock. It was always like that when they were together. He knew that he wanted the boy beside him, but the boy beside him seemed to be having some trouble coming to the same realization. So he devised a plan for the next time they were together.

They were playing video games, nothing weird about that right? But right when they were about to win, Robin paused it.

"Hey!" Wally shouted. "What are you doing?"

Robin leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips to Wally. There was a muffled sound of protest as he pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"No," Was all Robin said before pulling him closer.

This time Wally didn't pull away, but he didn't respond either.

As Robin pulled away, he noted Wally's flushed face, his sparkling green eyes, and his messed up hair. He came to the realization that the boy in front of him was truly beautiful; he was all he needed.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Robin tried to calm his breathing.

"So…" He began after the long moment.

Wally pulled him closer. "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. It's just hard."

"I know. But you have me."

* * *

**6.** **Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

By Fall Out Boy

_Wally and Artemis_

Wally marched down the sidewalk. Who does she think she is to do this to me? He was mad, but at the same time eerily calm. He had just broken up with Artemis, right after catching her cheating on him. It appeared to be a one-night stand, but she was still cheating.

He stopped suddenly and realized instead of feeling bad for himself, he was going to have some fun. His feet started walking and he knew where they were going. The bar smelled of alcohol and smoke.

It didn't take long for him to hook-up with a girl and led her to a hotel room.

_Ha, take that Artemis,_ he thought. He felt like he was on top of the world despite breaking up with his girlfriend this afternoon_. I can have anyone I want. _

* * *

**7\. From Shadows**

Jeff Willams (feat. Casey Willams)

_The Team_

They were all together again, off to save the world and right all the injustices in the world. Fighting crime was never as good as when you had your whole team with you. It was nice to know that there were people who had your back unconditionally.

The team made their way over to the train car and inspected the cars. It seemed that two had been severed from each other. It didn't take long to find who was the cause (surprisingly one of the passengers). He put up a good chase, the team following behind him, laughing the whole time.

Together, they could do anything. Rise above everything that held down other people. They were a single unit.

It didn't take long to catch the thief who had been trying to confuse people by severing the cars. He was put in a police car and taken to Gotham.

* * *

**8\. All of Me**

By John Legend

_Wally/Artemis_

Wally walked into the living room of his shared apartment to find the other resident crying on the couch. He approached the blonde archer and sat down beside her, quietly wrapping his arms around her. "What's the matter?"

She turned her head away and wiped the tears away. "Nothing."

"Come on Artemis. You have to talk to me."

She slowly turned her head until their eyes met. Green meeting brown. He looked down and noticed that in her lap was an old photo album. The edges were worn and yellowing.

"I see." He pulled her onto his lap. It took her a lot to tell him, even though it was without words. "You know," He whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't worry about who sees you cry. You're so beautiful."

"W-What do you mean?" Her voice was raw from crying.

"I mean most people are a blubbering mess when they cry, but not you. You manage to cry beautifully."

A small smile formed on her face. "Thanks Wally. I love you."

Another date come to a close. Wally loved standing on the front porch, just staring at Robin, but he hated the fact that he would have to leave soon.

"Batman and I are going on a mission tomorrow."

"I love you too Art."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her in a heated kiss. She responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist to unsure that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**9\. When Can I See You Again?**

By Owl City

Wally/Robin

Wally's eyebrows raised slightly at the statement. "Oh….When are you going to get back?"

"I can't really tell you, but it shouldn't take too long."

"That's good." Wally nodded. "I'll miss you."

Robin stepped forward and pulled Wally into a hug. "I'll miss you too." He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Wally on the lips. Their first kiss as a couple. Wally's stunned expression was worth it though.

He ran inside, laughing as he shut the door behind him.

"Call me the second you're back," Wally called loudly through the door before zooming off.

* * *

**10\. This Will Be the Day**

Jeff Willams (feat. Casey Willams)

_The Team_

The four of them were being treated like sidekicks. Roy left, so now there were only three. As they stood on the roof, facing the Justice League as Heroes, that was the single greatest moment in their lives. They proved that they weren't just children, that they were ready for more.

The Cave was more of a home than their homes were. They were ready to protect the world and defend all it stood for.

"Today is the day," Kaldur told them with a smile as they stood in their new home.


End file.
